Teacher's Slave
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: Matthew's class gets a new teacher, who is an attractive Russian man named Ivan Braginsky. Matthew developed a crush on his teacher, who feels the same way about him. Soon enough, they begin to do interesting things to each other. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~**

**Yes, I know I'm still working on Inhuman... I just thought I would finally make a new story.**

**I've been writing it for a while, so now I can share it with you all!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: THERE WILL BE FLUFF BUT NOTHING HARDCORE!<strong>

**READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION!**

* * *

><p><em>"I heard we're getting a new teacher."<em>

_"Really? What happened to-"_

_"He quit."_

_"Wow... So who's are new teacher?"_

_"His name is Mr. Braginsky. I heard he's from Russia."_

_"That's interesting..."_

Matthew could hear the conversation between the two people next to his locker. He was in their class too, so he was going to get the same new teacher. _'Mr. Braginsky... I hope he doesn't give us too much work. The class could use a break from all the work we get." _That was his main concern at the moment. Matthew was a good student, but his brother, Alfred, didn't handle classwork and homework as well as Matthew did, and Alfred was hardly passing any of his classes because of that. Although Matthew was smart and was really kind to everyone, Alfred got all the attention and had many friends. Matthew didn't really mind. He was just glad to see his brother always happy.

. . .

Matthew sat at his desk, which was at the front of the room and right across from the teachers desk. He listened to other students talk as he read the book in his hands. All he could hear was _"Do you think the new teacher is gonna be cute?"_ and_ "I hope this new teacher won't give us a lot of work." _

Matthew nearly jumped when he felt someone slap him on the back. He looked up nervously to see his brother, laughing at him. "Oh... It's just you, Alfred."

"Dude, I heard our old teacher quit." Alfred sat down in his seat, which was next to Matthew's. "Why do you think he quit? I mean- I don't think we were the cause.. right?"

"I don't know, Alfred."

Just after Matthew finished his sentence, the classroom door opened. Everyone looked towards the doorway and watched as their new teacher entered the room.

He was a tall man, very tall, he was wearing a normal blue shirt and black pants with a pinkish color scarf around his neck, his hair looked like a shade of very light blonde, and he has a small yet sweet smile on his face. "Sorry I'm late..." He had a tick Russian accent. "Please, take your seats."

Everyone sat down immediately as they all watched him walk towards the board. Some girls started whispering to each other. Matthew heard a few things like _"He's hot!"_ and _"That scarf... and the smile! So adorable!"_

"I will be your new teacher for the rest of this semester. Please call me Mr. Braginsky." He took an Expo marker and wrote his name in English and Russian on the board. He took a piece of paper off of his work desk and looked at it. "We will be talking about the 1900's today, so please take notes."

Everyone opened their spiral notebooks and grabbed their pencils, ready to begin writing.

Mr. Braginsky opened a teacher workbook, reading through it as he began to speak, "During the time of Gods and Goddesses, there were battles between the Greeks and the Trojans..."

Students began writing notes, but Matthew stared at his teacher. There was something about him that Matthew found... attractive. Was it his hair that seemed to shine? Was it the way his scarf covered most of his face to make him seem mysterious? Was it his sexy accent? Or maybe his adorable smile? Whatever it was, it made Matthew blush. _'W-Why am I trembling...?' _Matthew had just noticed he was shaking. But, why?

Mr. Braginsky looked up from his book and noticed Matthew shaking, his face red. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Matthew's eyes widened. "I-I'm fine, sir..." His voice was quiet, yet a bit shaky. Matthew put his hand over his face, fixing his glasses and making sure no one noticed his blush.

"If you need to be excused, you may go."

"I-I said I'm fine!" It was really embarrassing for Matthew to be like this in class. Especially with his own brother next to him.

. . .

Once the class ended, Alfred grabbed Matthew and dragged him out the door. "What happened with you during class? Are you okay?" Alfred was always concerned about his brother, even if it wasn't an important situation.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I just got a little too hot in class."

"Are you sure?! You were shaking bro!"

"I said I'm fine..." Matthew noticed he didn't have one of his books. "Go head home now. I left my book at my desk, plus I need to do a few things here anyway."

"Okay then, I'll see ya back at the house." Alfred put his bag on his shoulder and started walking out the building, a few of his friends catching up with him and walking with him.

Matthew entered the classroom, noticing Mr. Braginsky was still here.

"Oh, you're Matthew, yes?" Mr. Braginsky asked.

"Y-Yes, I am."

"Can I help you with something?"

"W-Well, I left my book on my desk..." Matthew walked towards his desk, grabbing his book. He then noticed that Mr. Braginsky was starring at him, a grin on his face. "W-Why are you s-starring at me?"

"Because you are very cute~"

Matthew's eyes widened, his cheeks turning dark red. "What?!" Why would his teacher say something like that to him?!

Mr. Braginsky stood up from his desk, walking towards Matthew. Matthew froze, not knowing where to go or what to do. Mr. Braginsky placed his hand under Matthew's chin, raising his head towards his. "Your eyes are... beautiful." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Matthew's. Matthew's eyes grew even wider. He tried to process what was happening at the moment, but couldn't think of something else for very long before bringing his attention back to his teacher, who was still kissing him.

When Mr. Braginsky finally pulled away, he smiled. "Your lips are so soft... so perfect."

"W-Why?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're so adorable."

Matthew blushed a darker shade of red, his hands trembling. He had to admit that he did like his teacher, but did this mean that Mr. Braginsky liked him too? But that sounded so... weird? Matthew was too confused to even think at the moment. "Mr. Braginsky... I..."

"Call me Ivan." Mr. Braginsky leaned in for another kiss. Matthew didn't seemed all that surprised this time, he even began to kiss back. Matthew felt two arms slip around his waste as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. After a while, Ivan slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth, causing him to let out a quiet moan. Matthew fought back, making both of their tongues clash together. After a while, they separated, a string of saliva connect to their lips. Matthew panted, his face completely dark red. He also noticed that his teacher was blushing too. "I-Iv... Mr. Br..." Matthew didn't know what to call his teacher now. And after this, they would never be able to look at each other the same again.

"I apologize for my actions... You should be going home now..." Ivan turned away and sat back down at his desk.

"R-Right... Bye..." Matthew ran out the door, his face still dark red._ 'What did I just do?!'_ Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he ran. _'Why am I crying?! What's wrong with me?!' _Although he did like the kiss from his teacher, he felt that it was wrong if he were to get into a relation with his own teacher. Matthew didn't even know how old Ivan was!

What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p><strong>I deeply apologize if I got that history part wrong. I'm an idiot and I don't remember much from school.<strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this first chapter. However, I was hoping it would of turned out longer than this... Oh well.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: KIND OF EXTREME FLUFF BUT I'M NOT SURE!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION.**

* * *

><p>Matthew ran into his apartment, tears in his eyes. He and Alfred lived alone in a small apartment. It was the perfect walking distance for school.<p>

Alfred watched his brother run in. "Matthew?" Matthew ignored him, still crying as he ran into his room and slammed the door. "Matthew! What's wrong?!"

Matthew dropped all his books and fell face-forward into his pillow. _'What's wrong with me?! I can't have a relationship with my own teacher!'_ He felt so weird for enjoying the kiss. He couldn't stop thinking about it. The way his teachers lips felt against his, the gentleness, the passion... It all felt so good, but the though made him feel so weird. How was Matthew supposed to go to school and see Mr. Braginsky now? He couldn't! He felt too embarrassed to ever face his teacher again.

Matthew nearly screamed when he heard a banging sound at his door and his brother scream, "Matthew! Are you okay?!"

He quickly wiped his tears and answered, "I-I'm fine..." Matthew got up from his bed and opened the door. Alfred threw his arms around his little brother. "A-Alfred?"

"What happened? You were crying when you came home. Did something happen at the school?" Alfred looked at his brother with concern. Matthew's eyes widened. What was he supposed to tell Alfred? He couldn't lie, but he also couldn't tell the truth...

Matthew smiled. "N-Nothing happened. I... I just had something in my eye."

Alfred didn't believe him. "Matthew, look me straight in the eye and tell me the truth."

Matthew did as his brother told him and answered in a serious tone, "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

The two of them looked at each other in silence for a while before Alfred finally smiled and took his hands off of his brother. "Okay. Sorry for acting like that."

"Don't worry about it." Matthew smiled at his brother. "Do you want to work on the homework together?" He needed something to get his mind off of that kiss, plus Alfred struggled with homework a little...

"Sure."

. . .

Matthew really didnt want to walk into his history class... He would feel too embarrassed and awkward around his teacher.

The bell rang. He had no choice.

When Matthew entered his classroom, he saw Mr. Braginky writing things down on the whiteboard. It was probably their lesson for the day. Matthew and the other studens sat at their desks, grabbing their history book, spiral notebooks, and pencils. turned around, trying to not face Matthew. "Please open your history books to page-" He stopped speaking when he saw Matthew slowly raise his hand. As a teacher, he had to answer his student. "Y-Yes?" He was nervous about talking to Matthew.

"Y-You haven't told us much about yourself, so can you p-please tell us stuff about yourself." Matthew needed to know what kind of a person his teacher was. He wanted to make sure it was okay to possibly have a relationship with him.

"I suppose that was rude of me. Very well then." He took a small pause before speaking again, "I was born in Moscow, and do any of you know where that is?"

"Russia." Some students called out.

"Very good." Mr. Braginsky smiled. "I moved here with my two sisters to get a teachers degree about four years ago when I was twenty."

_'He's twenty four... That's not much of an age difference.'_

"The last thing you all should know about me, is that you should never make me mad..."

A chill ran down Matthew's spine after hearing that. Did this mean there was more to Ivan than he knew? Though, he didn't know a lot about him to begin with...

"Okay, let's return to our lesson for the day." Mr. Braginsky wrote the assignment on the board and returned to his desk to start some paperwork.

Students began reading their textbooks and writing down notes and answering questions. However, Matthew kept looking up at his teacher. He felt so strange around him and couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Mr. Braginsky eventually looked up, seeing the younger blonde starring at him. Matthew blushed, quickly looking back at his work. He really wanted the class to end...

. . .

The bell rang. Class was finally over and the school day was over.

"Mattie! Aren't you coming?" Alfred yelled.

"I-I'll catch up with you later... I need to get something from my locker." Matthew lied. He just wanted to see his teacher again.

"Alright. See ya at home." Alfred said, turning around and walking away.

Once Alfred was out of sight, Matthew gathered his courage and slowly walked into Mr. Braginsky's classroom. Noticing the visitor in the room, Mr. Braginsky stood up from his desk. "Matthew?"

Matthew didn't reply. He instead walked closer to his teacher, trying his best to keep a straight face._ 'What should I do? I need to let him know how I feel...' _

"M-Matthew... I..."

Matthew grabbed his teacher by his scarf and crashed their lips together. He had been waiting all day to do that. Ivan was quite surprised, but enjoyed it.

The kiss was short, so when they broke apart, they just stared at each other. Matthew waited for a response. He felt nervous towards his actions.

Ivan smiled. "I knew you truly felt that way." He kissed Matthew's cheek, causing him to blush.

"I needed to tell you somehow."

"I'm happy that you did." Ivan leaned forward for another kiss, a longer one this time. One that left the both of them breathless but wanting more. Hands started to nove around, exploring each other.

"W-Wait...!" Matthew had to break free from the kiss to catch his breath. "I... I should really leave before my brother gets worried." He turned around to walk away, but was quickly stopped by an arm wrapping around his chest.

"You should really stay a little longer." He heard Ivan's thick accent in his ear. It sent chills down his spine.

"N-No... I really need to leave."

A hand suddenly moved down his body and stopped when it reached that area between his legs. Matthew blushed a deep shade of red. "W-What are you doing?" Ivan's hand gently squeezed the growing hardness in the younger boys pants. Matthew moaned. "S-Stop!" He could hear his teacher chuckling behind him. "LET ME GO!" Matthew broke free and slapped Ivan across his face. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Matthew's face was completely dark red. He turned back around and bean to quickly walk away, leaving Ivan stunned.

Before exiting the classroom, Matthew spoke to his teacher one last time, "S-See you tomorrow, sir." He quickly left after finishing his sentence.

Ivan grinned, knowing this was only the beginning of their new and interesting relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! I FEEL SO DIRTY!<strong>

**Anyway, I fucked near the ending but hopefully no one will notice my horrible story writing skills.**

**Things are starting to get interesting, so don't give up on the story yet!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry, there isn't any extreme fluff. **

**There's cute kisses but that's about it**

**(Although, this beginning part is a bit dirty...)**

* * *

><p>During the night, Matthew found it difficult to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his teachers actions from earlier. It had felt so good...but he knew it was horribly wrong.<p>

No matter how hard he tries to sleep, Matthew just couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Ivan doing the naughtiest of things to him. _'What is wrong with me?!'_ Matthew thought, trying even harder to just fall asleep.

After some time, Matthew finally fell asleep only to have an insane dream...

_"S-Stop teasing!"_

_"Aw~ But it is so fun to tease my precious student."_

_"P-Please just- Ahhhh!"_

_"Oh~? Is that what you wanted?"_

_"Ooohhhh~ T-Teacher... I- AHH!"_

Matthew woke up screaming, his face dark red. How could he have such a preverted and sexual dream like that?! It wasn't like him at all!

"Matthew?" Uh oh... Matthew almost forgot that he shared a room with Alfred. "Matthew, are you okay?" Alfred was sitting up in his bed, looking at Matthew.

"I-I'm fine... I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure? Your face is red! Are you getting sick?"

"W-Well..." Matthew didn't want to lie and say he was sick. But, he didn't want to face his teacher the next day after having that dream.

"Look, you can stay home tomorrow if you're not feeling good."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, dude. Just stay home tomorrow and I'll bring you the work that you missed from your classes."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks, Alfred."

. . .

The next morning, Alfred went to school while Matthew stayed home. There wasn't a minute that went by without Alfred being a little worried about Matthew._ 'What if he passed out? What if he has the flu or some other horrible disease?!' _He didn't stop thinking about him the entire time.

It was finally time for the last class of the day. Alfred just had to survive through Mr. Braginsky's class then he could finally get home.

As students walked into the classroom, Mr. Braginsky noticed Alfred, but not Matthew. He was starting to get worried. _'Where is he?' _

"Alfred, where is your brother? He seems to be the only one not here."

"Oh-" Alfred quickly turned his head as he heard his name. "Matthew wasn't feeling good, so he stayed home for the day."

Mr. Braginsky frowned. He knew Matthew wasn't sick! But he wanted to know why Matthew stayed home... Though, he wouldn't be able to find out until the next day.

. . .

"YO, MATTIE! I'M HOME!" Alfred yelled as he bursted in through the door. Matthew was still in their room laying in his bed.

"How was your day?" Matthew smiled at his brother as he walked into the room.

"Fine, I guess," Alfred shrugged. "I got all the assignments and homework from your teachers today. You have to finish them by tomorrow." He handed Marthew the papers. There wasn't a lot, but Matthew really didn't feel like doing all the work.

"Okay." Matthew sighed.

. . .

Matthew felt a little nervous going back to school. He didn't want to face Ivan after having that dream from the other night. He hadn't been able to forget about it. The dream replayed in his head over and over again. _'What's wrong with me?!'_ He began to blush a little.

. . .

The day had gone by quickly, but when Matthew entered Mr. Braginsky's class, he knew it was going to feel like forever until it ended.

While entering the classroom, Matthew saw his teacher grin when they made eye contact with each other. He quickly looked away and sat down at his desk.

The bell rang. Class finally began.

_'This is going to be a long lesson...'_

_. . ._

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and the class was over. Matthew felt so relieved... until...

"Matthew, I would like for you to stay here. There are some things I need to speak to you about." Ivan said, a smile on his face.

Matthew tensed up again. He had a really bad feeling when he began to approach his teacher. "Y-Yes, sir?"

Mr. Braginsky checked to make sure no one was here and the door was closed. Once that was made sure, he smiled and stood up. "You know, you don't have to call me 'sir' when it's just the two of us." He placed a hand under Matthew's chin, raising his face so that the two of them were only inches apart.

Matthew could feel his heart racing. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? "What do you want from me, I-Ivan?" He felt weird calling his teacher by his first name.

"I want you to answer me this question," Ivan's smile disappeared, "Why were you not here yesterday?"

Matthew began to shake from fear. "I..." He didn't want to tell Ivan about the dream he had about the two of them and he also didn't want to lie. "I... I just wasn't feeling good." Matthew lied. He didn't have a choice.

Ivan frowned, "You and I both know that is a lie. Tell me the truth, Matthew! Do you hate me? Do you feel uncomfortable around me?"

Matthew looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Please..." Ivan said, "I want to know."

Matthew's vision soon began to become blurry with tears that were now forming in his eyes. Why was he crying?

He couldn't keep it locked inside of him anymore. "I... I HAD A DREAM ABOUT US THE OTHER NIGHT!" He screamed, "A-AND IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING AND STUPID THAT I COULDN'T COME HERE AND FACE YOU!"

Ivan's eyes slightly widened in shock.

Matthew began to wipe his eyes. "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm-" He was cut off from finishing his sentence when something crashed against his lips. It went by so fast that it took him a few seconds to process that Ivan gave him a kiss.

"Matthew..." Ivan wrapped his arms around the younger male and pulled him closer. "I got very worried when you didn't come to school. Please, don't ever leave me alone again. I need you more than you know." Without giving him time to respond, Ivan kissed Matthew again.

When they broke apart, Matthew smiled. "I should go."

"No. Please stay. I have a lot of paperwork and I do not wish to be alone while I do it." Ivan took Matthew's hand. "Besides, I will not be able to see you tomorrow or the next day."

Matthew had almost forgotten it was the end of the school week. "Th-Then I'll make sure to stay with you for as long as you want next time I see you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise!"

Ivan smiled. "Very well then." He let go of Matthew's hand, letting him leave.

As Matthew was about to step out of the room, Ivan called out, "Wait! When you come back, I... I would like to get to know more about you, and I will tell you more about myself."

"But, you already told me-"

"That is what I told the class. I want you to know the rest of my story."

Matthew nodded, "Okay then." He smiled as he left. _'The rest of his story...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>WHY AM I MAKING THESE CHAPTERS SO GODDAMN SHORT?!<strong>

**Anyway, I was hoping to publish this chapter on a Friday... But today is a Tuesday for me.**

**Eh. Doesn't really matter.**

**So, I'm sure you all know that Ivan is "childishly cruel" and you guys have kinda seen his childish side, but wait until you see his cruel side. ****_*evil smile*_**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
